Of Crisp Cookies and Kisses
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: There are many ways of getting what you want... some ways just work a little better. Thus Starfire learns another lesson thanks to Robin and a teddy bear. This is for JulesFire because you're so awesome! robxstar on-shot


_Of Crisp Cookies and Kisses_

Her nose wrinkled adorably, and she stuck out her tongue. He smirked and proceeded to stick his tongue out at her too. It was a tad childish of the two teens to be engaged in such an activity but neither could help being drawn into the innocent allure of the game. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly. Robin arched a brow and gave an arrogant sigh. Giving an indignant little squeak she lunged for the stuffed bear. Robin laughed and jumped out of the way, keeping the bear out of reach. Starfire simmered in mock indignation.

"Robin… you… you… meanie," she finished lamely. Robin snorted and walked pompously down the hall, idly twirling the fluffy bear bo-staff style. Starfire gave a huff of distaste and flew after him. "Will you not just give me the bear of plush?" she inquired, resorting to pleading. Robin stopped and seemed to contemplate.

"What makes you so sure I bought this for you anyhow?" he replied slyly. Starfire looked skeptical.

"There is no one else in this tower who is fond of the toys of plush… and I doubt _you_ keep any yourself," she smirked. Robin laughed again. He always had a reason to laugh when he was with Star… or smile, or… just… be happy. He snapped out of his musings.

"You're right, but… I'm not going to give it to you… until…" he stopped. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd gotten her a random gift, nor was he sure of why he was refusing to give it to her. Maybe he just liked how cute she looked when she wanted something.

"Until what?" she pouted.

"Until… you… uh, earn it!" he gave her a lop-sided grin and began to walk off again, still holding the obnoxiously fluffy bear. Starfire scowled.

"And in what way do wish for me to do the earning of the bear?" she inquired, sending the fuzzy toy a longing glance. Robin paused. Well, there were plenty of things he would have liked to ask her for, most of which were not exactly appropriate between two friends.

"I don't know yet. I guess you'll just have to wait until later and see if you earned it," he smiled. Starfire narrowed her entrancing eyes.

"Fine…" she sighed reluctantly. Starfire retreated, allowing Robin to go off on his own. She entered her room and sat lightly at her vanity, running a brush absently through her auburn locks. Robin could be so difficult. She shook her head but a fond smile made its way onto her features. Suddenly, an idea hit her full force and she sprung out of her room, giggling with delight.

Robin made his way to his own room and sat the teddy bear on his dresser. He flopped onto the bed, staring at the bear curiously. Again the question tugged at him. Why had he gotten her a gift anyways? It wasn't a special occasion or anything… then again, he tended to do that a lot with Star; almost every time he went to the store he'd come back with some little treasure for the princess. He couldn't help it. The brilliant rapture displayed on her face whenever he made a small gesture was infectious. Robin groaned and beat his head on one of his pillows. He had such a soft spot for the girl it wasn't even funny… well… it _was_ funny to Beast Boy and Cyborg, who pestered him to no end about his feelings.

Of course those incidents would usually lead to him becoming irritated, Starfire getting worried and asking BB and Cy to stop the "meanness", and… that would just give them more reasons to harass their dejected leader later on. The worst part of it all was the fact Starfire was oblivious to what the boys were teasing him about anyways. Robin let out another groan. At least Raven didn't make fun of him. She just banned him from doing the grocery shopping more than once a month, seeing as all his little gifts to Star were adding up to rather noticeable sum. He stared blankly at the ceiling. A small cry of pain snapped him out of his trance. He darted out of his room, a frown plastered on his features as he rushed down the hall. It had sounded like Starfire. He slid into the kitchen to find Starfire looking forlornly at a tray of charred cookies, sucking on her finger.

"Did you burn yourself, Star?" he asked, concerned. Starfire nodded, her attention still directed at the crisp remains of her cookies. Robin quickly got a piece of ice, wrapped it in a paper towel and moved over to Star. Extracting the burnt finger gently from her mouth he pressed the ice against it. Only a mild burn. Star squeaked at the shocking cold of the ice. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't bake on your own?" he asked, his tone highly reminiscent of a scolding mother. Starfire lowered her eyes shamefully, both remembering the incident with Starfire's bread. Too much yeast was a very, very bad thing.

She sighed and looked up at him, appearing rather deflated by her overly-cooked treats. "I wished to earn the bear… but I believe I have un-earned it more… have I not?" her shoulders slumped and Robin had to stifle a bout of affectionate laughter.

"So that's what it's about…" he smiled, hoping his feelings for her weren't too obvious. She nodded and a tear made its way down her cheek. She was sincerely depressed about the whole situation. Robin immediately hastened to comfort her, and did so by attacking her ribs. Her eyes popped wide and she did her best to muffle the giggles that were just dying to come out. She wasn't able to contain it for very long and she was soon clutching her sides, more tears streaming down her face… but these were shed for a most different reason.

"Rob-Robin, p-please stop!" she choked out between laughs.

"Never!" Robin stated stubbornly, a boyish smile lighting his usually stoic face. The struggle continued, Robin with the strong upper hand until finally, they both collapsed to the floor. Starfire was giggling madly and The Boy Wonder was able to spare a few sincere chuckles. After a moment of catching her breath, Star turned to lie on her back. Robin found himself entranced by the joyful glow that brightened her face, her eyes shining like little emerald suns. Her hair was flung wildly about her, the ruby strands haphazardly gracing the kitchen tile.

He became aware of their position and a splash of crimson stained his cheeks as he held himself barely above a potentially awkward situation. He supported himself up over her, his arms on either side of her face, and their legs were in a wild tangle. Starfire seemed to become conscious of the situation at hand as well, and her already flushed cheeks took on a distinctly golden pink hue. Robin found himself laughing again, while rapidly closing the distance between their lips.

Starfire's eyes had grown considerably wider as the naïve alien was not _that_ naïve as to be unaware of what was going on. At the last moment, the logical side of Robin's brain kicked back in and scolded him harshly. His face displayed his doubt and Starfire's own features flashed with something indistinguishable to the boy. She took it upon herself to complete the current activity and with a tiny lift of her head, brought their lips together. Robin's masked eyes widened to match Star's before they closed and a sigh of contentment escaped him. His hands slipped beneath her light body and encircled her, drawing them even closer together, while Starfire's slim fingers entwined themselves in Robin's unruly, ebony locks. Finally parting the tenderly passionate kiss for lack of oxygen, an oddly dazed look graced the young man's face. Star's eyes remained half closed and she seemed unaware their lips had parted.

"Star," he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"You earned your teddy bear," he breathed. Starfire's face became a tad confused.

"What teddy bear?" she asked with an innocent smile. Robin smirked and shook his head, leaning in for yet another kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: This fic is for JulesFire because you rock! I hope you'll be writting more of your super-fantastic robstar kiss thingies... let's just call em the really really kawai one-shots...lol. I hope you all enjoyed, it's a tad odd, I know, and I supose I really should be off working on The Third Quadrant but I'm procrastinating. Sorry, Blaze-Firestorm, please don't die again. lol. Well, I would love it if you dropped me a review!

Love,

Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
